clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex001/Goodbye,CPFW!
The reason why I blocked you is because that Ben was a nasty vandal. Do not lower the block of such a horrible person, OK? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 10:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ben's gone past the Bommy peak. The Bommy peak is when vandals actually want to be good. However, it may not work. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I say, you are just like Ben. You see, you block users and infinite block for just a small, trivial matter. Also, why can't I relase Ben early? He's my friend. Even if he hurts us, I will consult him carefully. But don't keep doing these bad stuff. Look: several new users got blocked. I'm extremely mad. This is not the wiki I loved. You just ruined it! RUINED IT! Crisis I has just happened. I quit and you made me angrier. If you block any new users who were PWNED by Walrus, I WILL PWN YOU@ --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Bugzy did. As soon as walrusfest is over, we unblock. Ben's simply crossed the line, and so has AG. I am not the person who only gives infinite blocks to the nasty vandals. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 12:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) # 9:25 NO.The vandal is simply too evil, friend or not. # 9:25 ... However, ihe ublocks ben or gives him non-infinty, then we will have Benn atacks. # 9:26 ... You had a block histry Alex. You are lucky that most of my blocks are 3 days,' # 9:26 ... I mostly give out 3 days # 9:26 ... Only infity to the deserving ones # 9:27 ... Also, Walrus is getting user passwords and logging in to them --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 12:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Block Why block Alex? Just restore the infinite block and move on! Even if he DOES keep changing it, just change it back! It's not his fault for taking mercy on villains! I've done that too! Also, Ben has done a LOT of naughtiness. ZW is right, he had passed the line months ago. AG... I won't even bring that up because my father is EVERYWHERE, protecting me as he should, watching these discussions. Furthermore, the Infinite Block policy is very common at the CPW. You shouldn't give criminals/vandals mercy! Sometimes bad is bad! If they come out in parole, they'll take advantage of it and do something all over again. I've been tricked into taking mercy on several people (Slow Poke, the hacker of Sharkbate, convinced me he was good for instance), and they turned around and used my gulliblity against me. Ben convinced me to defend him on Sacred Saturday (the day before Easter), and after about an hour or two he got off the hook and unscathed because I defended so fiercely. After he was revealed to be evil, I learned that he "buttered me up" to defend him! Sometimes, bad is bad. Assuming good faith is utopian. There ARE bad people in the world, and some (LIKE WALRUSES) are here to be naughty! That's life... --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: On a happier note, we should do more with Walrus on the Wiki. As a notorious villain, he now needs a bigger article. Preferably one with more comfy sweaters.